


Love in Numbers

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [113]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr5 times Beau and Jester said "I love you".
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Love in Numbers

The first time they said it, it was by starlight on the deck of the ship they’d acquired by questionable means. They were friends at the time and they meant it as friends, but it was still heartfelt and real.

Beau sighed, relaxing back against Jester’s chest as the slightly taller tiefling held her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. “I love you, Jes.”

Jester grinned so widely that her eyes squinted closed. “I love you too, Beau.”

She didn’t tell Jester then how much that meant to her, how that was the first time someone had told her those words and meant them.

The second time they said it, it was just Jester, kneeling over Beau’s unconscious body and muttering through tears as she hurried to heal her. “I love you, please don’t go,” she whispered. “Please, Beau, I can’t do this without my best friend. Please, I love you.”

She wanted to repeat the words after Beau gasped awake, hacking like a sick cat, but she couldn’t speak at all through the relieved sobs and just buried her face in Beau’s shoulder and held her so close that she could feel Beau’s heartbeat against her own chest.

The third time was Beau’s turn. They were pressed together in a twin sized bed while Yasha had a bed to herself across the room. The inn had been mostly full and Jester was all too happy to share. She had called it a sleepover, even though they shared a room every night already. As she snored softly a few inches from Beau’s face, her mouth moving silently as she dreamed, Beau just watched her in a way that could be construed as kind of creepy if anyone caught her.

She sighed softly and reached up to brush a loose curl out of Jester’s face. Jester hummed in her sleep and leaned into Beau’s fingers. Beau bit her lip. “I love you,” she whispered. “I really love you.” Jester’s sleeping body didn’t respond and Beau just closed her eyes and tried to force herself to fall asleep.

The forth time they said it was through frantic kisses and grabbing hands.

“Gods,” Beau moaned against Jester’s lips. “I love you so much.”

Jester giggled and started kissing all over her face like she was painting stars on her skin. “I love you too,” she whispered. “Take your pants off.”

Beau laughed out loud. “How romantic.” But she did as Jester ordered.

The fifth time they said it was two hours later, laying next to each other in the bed that they had stumbled to at some point in the evening.

“Beau?” Jester whispered, playing idly with Beau’s fingers, drawing hearts and stars on Beau’s palm with her thumb.

Beau, on the edge of sleep, hummed and forced her heavy eyes open to meet Jester’s. “Yeah?”

“I want to love you forever. I don’t… I know that you’re not usually a relationship or ‘forever’ kind of person, so I’ll take whatever you’re okay with giving me, but I just… I wanted you to know.”

Beau was quiet for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh. “Jes,” she started and Jester braced herself for heartbreak. “I am going to love you for the rest of my life. It’s so deep inside me that it’s a part of me now, like a tattoo. No matter what happens from here until the end, it’s not going anywhere. And, as long as you’ll have me, neither am I.”

Jester felt tears rolling down her cheeks and pressed herself fully against the line of Beau’s body, laying her wet cheek against her shoulder while Beau’s arms wrapped around her back and started drawing lines up and down her spine. 

In the years after that, they lost count.


End file.
